1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an improved on-chip clock signal generator circuit, and more particularly, to an apparatus within said clock signal generator circuit for stabilizing the frequency of the clock signal generated from the clock signal generator circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some integrated circuit chips used in association with modern day computing systems include a clock signal generator circuit for generating a high frequency clock signal in response to a system clock signal generated from a source disposed external to the chip. The high frequency clock signal is used to coordinate the functioning of various circuits disposed on the chip, such as a processor circuit. The clock signal generator generates a first pulse when a first pulse of the system clock is received. It generates a second pulse when a second pulse of the system clock is received. However, the clock signal generator also generates an intermediate pulse disposed between the generated first and second pulses.
Due to the particular characteristics of the clock signal generator circuit, the frequency of the high frequency clock signal is not fixed. The position of the intermediate pulses within the high frequency clock signal varies. The position of the first and second pulses within the high frequency clock signal does not vary since these pulses are generated in response to the system clock.
Computing systems of the prior art are not as fast, in terms of operating speed, as are modern day computing systems. Consequently, the non-fixed frequency of the high frequency clock signal did not detrimentally affect the performance of the prior art computing system. However, due to their faster operating speeds, the non-fixed frequency of the high frequency clock signal does detrimentally affect the performance of a modern-day computing systems. In particular, the operational performance of the various circuits on the chip, such as the processor circuit, is detrimentally affected. Accordingly, an apparatus within the clock signal generator circuit is needed to stabilize the frequency of the high frequency clock signal generated from the clock signal generator.